The present invention relates to database systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to write behind cache with M-to-N referential integrity.
Database applications process data input and data output requests associated with databases for database application users. Database applications issue queries for data and store data to databases using structured query language (SQL) operations or other interface operations. For database storage operations, multi-threaded database applications must manage sequences of database storage operations by the multiple threads to ensure that a proper sequence of database records are presented to the database for storage to avoid database errors.